Did You Forget?
by igotonedirectioninfection
Summary: Sonny and Chad are over their break up from five years ago, but what happens when things take an unexpected twist? Can Chad save Sonny from herself? Lies, Jealousy, Abuse, and Betrayal that they will never forget.
1. How it all started

"Sonny, I-I'm sorry. I just don't think we will work anymore." Chad said, staring down at his feet.

"What are you trying to say, Chad? Are you breaking up with me?" I replied, my voice getting high.

"We just weren't meant for each other. I'm sorry." And with that, Chad Dylan Cooper walked out of the room, and out of my life. Although this was a pain I had never felt before, and I was heartbroken, I refused to cry. And the worst part is that I loved him. I was _in _love with him, and all he did was break my heart.

We had been broken up for 6 months. Chad never talked to me. I thought he was better than that. We dated for a year, and I thought I knew him. As I sat there in the cafeteria, Chad walked in. He always had a graceful quality to him. It was simple and perfect in every way. The way he glided into a room with confidence, the way he smiled and laughed, and just the mere sound of his voice was enough to make me feel the pain I had felt all those months ago. And it seemed like he didn't even care about me. I sighed and turned back to my cast mates, who were planning the next sketch.

"…and then we could get a bunch of scorpions!" Zora was saying.

"Zora, I don't think it's possible to put scorpions in a sandwich." Nico said with a smile.

"Oh you're no fun!" Zora replied and threw a French fry at Nico.

"How about we do a Tawni Town sketch? It will show everyone how pretty I am!" Tawni said while looking in a mirror. We all sighed. Tawni had been trying to get a Tawni Town for as long as I could remember. Just then a voice came on the intercom.

"Will the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls please report to Mr. Condor's office." When we arrived in his office, I leaned against the wall. Chad sat in a chair in front of me. I sighed.

"Hello. As you all know, Mackenzie Falls and So Random! are having their series finales this week. To celebrate, we are throwing a Hollywood party tonight. So everybody better be red carpet ready tonight at 8. You will have to share a limo. You can leave now." Mr. Condor said. We all got up and walked out. I decided to use this as my chance to talk to Chad. Maybe he was done ignoring me.

"Hey Chad! Excited about the party?" I asked with my Sonniest smile on my face.

"Ya." He replied. That was it. He walked away from me to go talk to Portlyn. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Then, I felt an arm around my shoulder. It was Tawni.

"Don't worry about him. He's nothing. And he's just a jerk." She said. For being so self-centered, Tawni could actually care sometimes. I rested my head on her shoulder and kept walking back to my dressing room.

When I got to my dressing room, I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper. I was good at writing songs, and I was pretty good at singing. So I sat there and wrote. When I was done, I smiled at my product. I looked at my phone and the time said 6:15. Crap! I have to get ready!

At 8 o'clock I was ready and beautiful. I was wearing a Herve Leger cocktail dress that was off-the-shoulders. It had horizontal stripes that were different shades of black and gray. I wore my hair wavy with my bangs stopping just before my eyes. When I saw Tawni, she was wearing a stunning red dress.

"You look great!" I said to her.

"Well of course! I'm always pretty!" she replied. I gave her a look and she said "And I guess you look really pretty too. But not prettier than me!" Well, that's the best I would get out of Tawni.

When we arrived at the club, there were photographers everywhere! I noticed that Chad walked in with his arm around Portlyn. The paparazzi would surely be calling them the new 'it' couple. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I smiled into the cameras and signed a few autographs before I went inside. The club looked amazing. There were strobe lights everywhere and the stage was incredible. It had a band and a DJ. The speakers were booming and everyone was dancing. Well, if you could call what they were doing _dancing._ More like _grinding. _My eyes swept over the whole crowd, and then back to the stage. That's when I got my idea. I walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone. I asked the DJ to cut the music, and he gladly obliged. I then said "Excuse me everyone! I'd like to sing a little song that I wrote. It's dedicated to my ex." At the word 'ex' I heard a chorus of murmurs. "Is she talking about Chad?" and "How long ago did they break up?" I rolled my eyes again. I was doing that a lot lately. I scanned the audience and found just the person I was looking for. _Chad._ I told the band to just follow me as I went. Then, I began the song that I had written earlier.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

And after that, I couldn't hold in my pain. All the tears that I refused to cry came out right there. The audience was silent. But all eyes weren't on me anymore. They were on Chad. I ran off the stage with tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to face the paparazzi with tears, so I went over to a quiet area with chairs. I sat down and put my head in my hands. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sonny?"


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**A****/N: Thanks MakesMeCrazier for the review! Now if only we could get more people… haha well I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: "Mom, can I have Sonny With A Chance?"**

** "No"**

** "Please?"**

** "NO!"**

** "Fine." So there you have it. I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

Chad's POV

When I heard Sonny's song, I was in shock. I never knew she felt that way. I noticed all eyes were on me, and then I saw Sonny leave the stage. At the sight of her tears, my heart ached. What have I done? I was still in love with her. I never wanted to break up. I only did it so I wouldn't get hurt. I knew someday that Sonny would realize that she was too good for me. And, I didn't want to go through that pain. I never realized that by doing that, I was hurting her too. I couldn't face her after we broke up. Every time I would look into her brown eyes, see her smile, and hear her laugh, I would get butterflies. And, in a way, I didn't want her to know that I liked her more than she liked me. Actually, I loved her more than she loved me. And as I went after her, I thought that I should tell her how I feel.

"Sonny?" I said, looking at her.

"What do you want Chad? What could you possibly want? You've ignored me for the past 6 months, and now you want to talk?" She said, anger and pain filling her eyes.

"Sonny, I-I never forgot you. I could never forget someone like you. I could never forget what we had." This was it. I was about to tell her that I loved her, and my heart was pounding so hard, I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. My palms were sweaty. I had never been this nervous in my life. I waited for her response.

"Y-You're right Chad. You could never forget what we had." She looked into my eyes. I smiled back at her. I started to say something, but she shook her head, signaling that there was more. "But you sure can try." And I felt a pain that I had never experienced. It was like she took a knife and drove it through my heart. And with that, Sonny got up and left the club. I knew that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would never see Allison Sonny Monroe ever again.

_Five Years Later_

Sonny's POV

I sat there in my lonely apartment, thinking about my friends and family back in Wisconsin. I hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving two years ago. I was feeling a little homesick…and distracted. I was supposed to be studying my script for the new movie I'm in. It's called _Love Untold._ I loved my character. She was a strong, independent woman that could stand on her own. Her name was Alicia Murray. She falls in love with a totally gorgeous guy named Tyler Logan. I just love romance stories. But, I haven't had any luck in my own love life at all. The last person I dated was… _Chad._ As I shuttered at the thought, I got an anonymous text. ~_Calling all celebs! Masquerade ball tonight at 7 o'clock. Meet at The Blue Room. Make sure you wear your masks!~ _Well, I didn't have any plans. Guess I was off to a masquerade ball! I looked at the clock. It was 5:45. I decided to wear a long black dress with a deep cleavage and a belted waist. I had a gold and black mask on. It was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I left my hair naturally wavy with my bangs out of my eyes. I applied red lipstick and a little blush and I was ready to go. And right on time. It was 7:30. It's good to be fashionably late! I arrived at the club at about 8 o'clock. Paparazzi were everywhere, snapping my picture left and right. I smiled and made my entrance into the club. As I walked in, I saw that there was a long staircase with red carpeting leading to the main floor. I couldn't help but think _How Cinderella is this?? _I made my way to the bar and ordered an apple martini. I ate my olive and looked around. Everyone looked incredible. The music was great, and I was actually having fun. Just then a guy with blonde hair in a black tux bumped into me. I spilled my drink a little, but not on myself. It was on him. "I am soo sorry!" I said, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at his tux. "I'm such a clutz!"

"No, it's my fault. I bumped into you. May I buy you another drink?" He said, smiling at me. His mask was black and I could see his eyes. They were a beautiful blue. I was immediately lost in them. When I came back to reality I said "Oh. Um.. Ya. Sure." I giggled. I ended up talking to this guy for about two hours.

"We should go out sometime."

"Ya. We should! What's your name?" I replied.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"My name is…Cinderella92." He gave me a confused look. Then he caught on.

"I'm PrinceCharming107." As I was about to walk away, he grabbed my arm and said "Hey…Why can't I know your name?"

"Let's just say… The magic's in the mystery." I smiled and went home.


	3. He's Back

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! And to kayalex, yes it is from hatching Pete. I just love that quote!! Anyways, I'm soooo sorry for not writing soon enough. My computer crashed and I have yet to get a new one. So I hope you enjoy this chapter that I wrote!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. Yet… Muahahahahaha!! **

That night after the masquerade ball, I had a dream. The dream was about Chad, and I found this strange, because I hadn't dreamt about Chad in a long time. Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? I looked at my bedside clock. It was 7:30 AM. I had to be at the studio to do my new movie by 10 o'clock. I got up, yawned, and looked in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, and my makeup was smeared on my cheeks because I never bothered to take it off. I turned in my shower and watched as the steam fogged up my mirror. As I stepped into my shower, I couldn't help but think about who my mystery man was. I knew it had to be a celebrity, because only celebrities were at the ball. Could it be Zac Efron? Taylor Lautner? I hoped it was someone gorgeous. When I got out of the shower, it was 8:15. I was notorious for taking long showers. I went to my closet and picked out black skinny jeans with a royal blue tank top. I slipped on a tight leather black jacket that stopped at my bellybutton. I was about to do my hair, but then my computer beeped. I went over to it and looked at the screen.

_PrinceCharming107: Hey. Had fun talking to you last night _

I smiled. I loved it when guys used smiley faces in IMs. I sighed, thinking back to all the smiley faced flirty texts I used to get from Chad.

_Cinderella92: I had fun talking to you too __ I hope that you're just as interesting with your mask off as you are when it's on!_

_PrinceCharming107: Trust me. I am. When can we meet?_

_Cinderella92: Soon, Prince Charming, soon. _

I logged off and went back to getting ready. When I got to the studio, it was 9:55. After going through hair and makeup, I went to my dressing room and saw a gift basket on my vanity. I picked up the card on it and read it.

_Looking forward to working with you! _

_ -Tyler Logan_

They never told me who was playing my love interest. Well, at least he was nice enough to send me a gift basket! I sat down on my couch, intending to relax for another five minutes. But then, the voice on the intercom called me to set. I got up and sauntered out of my dressing room, closing the door behind me. As I walked down the hall, I passed another dressing room with a gold star on it. It must belong to my costar. I wondered if I should stop in to thank him for the gift basket, but I decided against it. When I got to set, I noticed that I was the only one there.

"Um… Where is everybody?" I asked the director, Rob.

"They're not here yet. We're shooting the scene where Tyler has just broken up with you and you're heartbroken. Now I know a pretty girl like you has probably never experienced this, but I need you to really pretend that you've just had your heart ripped out by the guy of your dreams, okay?" Rob said to me, smiling.

"Oh… Okay." I said, immediately flashing back to the day Chad broke up with me. My heart ached a little.

"Now, remember. You're sitting there, wondering why he would do this to you. You're crushed, lonely, confused, you don't know how you will-"

"I get it, Rob. Thanks." I said to him, not needing to hear anymore. I was close to tears.

"I was just making sure. Ready?" I nodded. "And... Action!"

I started my lines. "How could he do that to me? I really thought we could be an amazing couple, and he just took my heart and stepped on it like it was nothing! I believed him. I _trusted_ him. That was the biggest mistake of my life." I was in tears now. Not acting tears, but real tears. I never knew how much my character and I were alike. "I'm so stupid." I put my head in my hands.

"Cut! Allison that was brilliant! It was almost like I could feel your pain. Great work. You can take a five." Rob said, radiating joy, unlike me. The last thing I wanted was for those memories to come back to me again. I walked back to my dressing room, wiping my tears in the process. I was lying on the couch, when I heard a knock at the door. My eyes were red, so I took a pair of sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on. I opened my door and saw a tall guy with blonde hair that was cut short. He had his head down, looking at his feet. I looked at his worn out brown leather jacket over his white and blue shirt and his faded dark blue jeans.

"Hey. I just wanted to meet my new love interest." He smiled and looked at me. Oh. My. _God_. I felt like I was about to faint. Chad Dylan Cooper was standing at my dressing room door, and he didn't even recognize me. I mean, sure, my hair was black now, and I was wearing sunglasses, but he had to recognize me! I was his ex girlfriend for crying out loud!

"Oh. Well thanks for the gift basket!" I said, still shocked that he didn't realize that it was me. I was also shocked at how _hot_ he was. His blue eyes sparkled more than ever, and his features were more chiseled and manly. He must have girls all over him, not that he didn't before…

"No problem. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. But I'm sure you already knew that, seeing as how I'm the greatest actor of our generation." I rolled my eyes, although I'm sure he couldn't see it beneath my sunglasses. Same old Chad. I guess he hasn't changed a bit. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Allison. Nice to meet you, Cooper." I said to him.

"Really? I used to have a girlfriend named Allison. But she liked to be called Sonny." He half smiled. I almost forgot that I used to go by Sonny. After our break up, I wasn't so sunny anymore.

"Sonny? She sounds nice. But I'm sure she was just another notch on your belt. I mean, you could have any girl you wanted." I said to him.

"You were never just another notch on my belt, Sonny." He looked at me. His blue eyes looked serious.

"You knew it was me?" I said in disbelief. I'm so stupid. How could he have not known it was me?

"Really, Sonny? Really?" He said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"I go by Allison now, Chad." I closed my door and plopped onto my couch. This was going to be one interesting movie.

Chad's POV

I can't believe that Sonny is playing my love interest. The second I saw her in the doorway, I instantly recognized her, even though she changed her hair and had sunglasses on. She was beautiful, even after five years. But Sonny was always beautiful, so I wasn't very shocked. I was shocked that she thought she was just another notch on my belt. How could she _say_ that? Did she really think I would have dated her for a year if I thought she was just another girl on my list? The longest relationship I have ever had besides her was for three months, and two of those months I was shooting a movie half- way across the world. I sat in my dressing room staring at the blank TV screen. I took out my blackberry and decided to IM Cinderella92. There was something about that girl that just made me want to tell her everything about myself. I really felt like I trusted her. After a few minutes, she replied to the hello that I sent her.

_Cinderella92: What's up?_

_PrinceCharming107: Nothing much, you?_

_Cinderella92: Ugh. Don't you just hate when your past comes back to haunt you? _

I thought about the little encounter I had with Sonny earlier.

_PrinceCharming107: I know exactly what you mean. But, it does make things more interesting._

_Cinderella92: I don't think I'm ready to make things more interesting. But, I guess I'll deal with it. _

_PrinceCharming107: I could help you turn your frown upside down. How about this Saturday?_

_Cinderella92: Time and place?_

_PrinceCharming107: 7:30. The Neptune Club. _

_Cinderella92: I'll be there, and I'll be wearing red _

_Cinderella92 has logged off._

Why does she always do that? But, it is kind of mysterious. And Chad Dylan Cooper loves a challenge! After shooting awkwardly with Sonny for the rest of the day, I was happy that it was time to go home. As I was leaving, I saw Sonny leave her dressing room.

"Hey, Monroe!" I yelled.

"What do you want, Chad?" She said, rolling her eyes when she turned around.

"Listen, I don't want things to be weird between us. Can we be friends? I mean, we're going to have to be if we want to get through this movie." I gave her my most charming smile.

"That's really nice of you, Chad. Sure we can be friends." She said. I followed her out of the door and walked her to her car. I got in mine, and as I was about to pull out of my parking space, I noticed hers wouldn't start. I rolled down my window.

"Need some help, Sonny?" I said.

"It's Allison, and I'm fine." I watched her try to start her car again. "Crap. My battery's dead. How am I supposed to get home?"

"I could give you a ride." She looked skeptical. "That's what friends do." I reminded her. She smiled reluctantly and got in my car.

"Thanks, Chad. You're a lifesaver. I live at 1512 W. Oak View Lane." She said to me.

We continued to drive in silence until I said "So how have you been So- Allison?" I said to her.

"It's okay, Chad. You can call me Sonny. But only you. And I've been pretty good. How have you been?" she asked me.

"I've been great. Do you still talk to Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora?"

"Well, I talked to Tawni a few days ago. We're still pretty close. As for Nico, Grady, and Zora… I haven't talked to them in a few months."

"How's your mom?" I always liked Sonny's mom. She was like a second mom to me.

"She's good. I talk to her at least once a week."

Before I knew it, we were in front of Sonny's apartment building. I got out of the car and walked over to her side, opening her door. When she was walking up the front porch steps, I was in step beside her.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm a gentleman. I'm walking you to your door." She laughed, which made me smile. As we walked through her hallway, she stopped in front of apartment 4J.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said to me. I was about to walk away but then she said "Chad, why did we ever break up?" I turned around to face her.

"I-I don't know…" I said to her. And that was the truth. I don't know why I broke up with Sonny. I guess I thought she would come to her senses soon enough and realize that she was too good for me.

"Did you find someone else? Someone…prettier than me?" Sonny said. Her eyes looked hurt. I stepped closer to her.

"Sonny, you're beautiful." I whispered. My eyes searched her face, trying to read her mind. Her eyes met mine, and I didn't want to move. Our faces inched closer, and closer, almost closing the distance between us. She was closing her eyes when I pulled away and smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow." She looked confused. "How else are you going to get to work? You don't have your car." She smiled at me, and went inside. "Goodnight, Sonny." I said under my breath.

When I got home, I went to sleep. I dreamed not about Sonny, but about Cinderella92.

**Soo what did you guys think? What's going to happen next? Do you have any ideas? REVIEW!! Or else… I won't be able to continue this story. *GASP!!***


	4. New Girl

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I feel awful. Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make this chapter interesting for you...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling kind of overwhelmed. Last night was… Interesting. But, I dated Chad once. I'm never going down that road again. At least, I don't want to go down that road again. Do I? I mean, it wouldn't be so bad… Would it? Stop it! Don't do this to yourself. Chad hurt me once, and I'm not going to let him do it again. As I got ready, I found myself putting on a little extra lip gloss and a little more blush. Not that I was trying to impress anybody. Because I totally wasn't. I went downstairs and saw Chad leaning against his car. "Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. But then I remembered. I didn't have a car. He laughed at my forgetfulness. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. He got in too, and then stared at me. "Um, were you planning to start the car anytime soon? Because, I don't want to be late…" He smirked at me and started the car.

"So how was your night?" He asked, turning to me.

"Keep your eyes on the road! And my night was fine. Listen, Chad, I don't really feel like making small talk right now. Ok?" I turned in my seat and stared out of the window. It only took 5 minutes before we were at the studio. I got out of the car and walked in, staring at my phone. I was rereading the messages between me and PrinceCharming107. I found myself smiling. Suddenly I bumped into a girl and fell. My phone skipped across the floor. I heard laughing coming from behind me. _Chad_.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Sometimes, I get so caught up in my script that I forget to watch where I'm going." A tall blonde girl with pretty blue eyes helped me up.

"No, it's my fault. I'm so sorry! I'm Allison, by the way. But you can call me Sonny. I play Alicia." I smiled at her.

"Oh, that means we're best friends!" I looked at her with a weird expression. "I play your best friend Jessica! Well, I mean, I'm your best friend until I steal the love of your life… Anyways I'm Mackenzie." She held out her hand, and I shook it. Then she bent down and picked up my cell phone. She looked at it for a few seconds, and then handed it to me. "This must be yours." She smiled. "So, what's up with those messages? Secret admirer?" She asked me politely.

I laughed. "Something like that, I guess. I met this guy at a masquerade ball the other day. He was… amazing. So we've been IMing. I don't know who he is, but that just adds to the charm." I smiled.

"That is so romantic! Can I see your messages?" She asked me.

"Sure. Knock yourself out!" I handed her my phone and watched her face as she read through my IMs. She handed me back my phone and smiled.

"Gosh, I wish I had a guy like that. Well, not just any guy…" She was staring lovingly at something, or someone, behind me. I followed her gaze and I was surprised at where my eyes ended.

"You like _Chad_?" I said his name like someone says the word booger.

"Yes. And I think he may like me! Oh, he's coming! How do I look?" She fixed her hair as Chad approached us.

"Hey, ladies." Chad said, flashing a charming smile to Mackenzie. She blushed.

"Hey, Chad. How's it going?" I could tell she was using her flirty voice. I decided that I probably didn't want to be a part of this conversation. I walked away, but I stayed close enough so that I could hear. I pretended to be looking at the choice of food at the snack table while I listened to their conversation.

"Oh, it's going pretty well. _Now_." Mackenzie giggled. _Psh, Chad can't really like her,_ I thought to myself.

"So, I was just gonna go back to my dressing room to rehearse lines. Do you… want to join me?" By the sound of her voice, rehearsing lines wasn't going to be _all_ they were doing. I rolled my eyes in disgust. I made a gagging noise, and they turned to look at me. I tried to pass it off as a cough.

"Sure. I'll see you in _my_ dressing room. You can go wait for me there." I turned around and saw Mackenzie nod excitedly. I laughed a little. When she walked away, Chad came and stood next to me.

"Hey, Sonny." He said to me.

"What is it now, Cooper?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what that gagging noise was about." He smirked at me. _Crap, he did hear it._

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said to him.

"Yea, right." He said knowingly. His confidence annoyed me so much!

"Aren't you supposed to be with Mackenzie?" I said to him.

"Eh, I'll let her wait. All that distance makes the heart grow fondue or something." He said while picking up a cheese cube.

"_Fonder_. It's distance makes the heart grow _fonder_, Chad." I rolled my eyes and walked away, leaving him to his cheese.

Mackenzie's POV

As I walked to Chad's dressing room, I felt ecstatic. I was finally making progress. This was easier than I thought. I went into his room and sat on the couch. It was taking him a long time to get here… I noticed that his phone was next to me. Maybe he had games on it. I got bored very easily. I picked up his phone and saw that it was open to his messages. How could I look away from Chad Dylan Cooper's messages? I decided to take a look. They looked familiar. Suddenly, something clicked. _No way. No way! This isn't happening! Chad is Sonny's secret admirer!_ I read through all of their messages. They were going to be meeting tomorrow at the Neptune Club. I was not going to let Sonny take Chad away from me. I started to form a plan in my head. Just then, Chad walked into the room. I slyly put his phone back on the couch. "Sorry, Chad. I don't feel like rehearsing anymore. I've got a lot on my mind." I raced out of the room so fast that I'm sure he got a mouthful of my hair. This was about to get interesting.

**Sooo what do you think will happen? Did you like it? Are aliens threatening to eat your parents and you need someone to call the intergalactic space police? LET ME KNOW! Comment! Suggestions are accepted! Random words are also accepted. Frigglebop. See? Random.**


	5. Date Night

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. It's sort of long. **

Sonny's POV

I slept in the next day because it was our day off. I woke up at around 1:00 pm. I didn't know I was that tired. I pulled the covers off of my face and pushed myself up. Then I realized what today was. It was Friday! I was going to finally meet my Prince Charming. This day was going to be amazing. I went into the bathroom that was connected to my room and stood in front of the mirror. I analyzed every feature of my face. My big, brown eyes down to my full, pink lips. I really hoped that he would like me. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and I got in the shower. The hot water felt good. I guess I didn't realize how tense my muscles were. Probably tension caused by Chad. _I wonder if Chad really likes Mackenzie. I couldn't tell…but maybe he does. Not that I would care if he did. He can like whoever he wants. But, I was under the impression that he liked brunettes, not blondes. But, that has nothing to do with me being a brunette… I wonder if Chad is thinking of me right now… Stop it! You're doing it again!_ I needed to stop thinking about him and start thinking about my date, which was in just a little under six hours. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a soft towel. I blow dried my hair, and then I put on some jeans and a tight tee shirt along with my converse. I walked outside and was surprised to see my car sitting at the curb. Then I remembered that I had called a mechanic yesterday, because I needed my car. Who wants to sit in Chad's silly old convertible? _Psh, not me. _I got in my car and started it, hearing the familiar roar of the engine. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was hungry. I drove around aimlessly for a little while, passing familiar shops and things that I never noticed before. I took in my surroundings. It was a nice day outside. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white and puffy. I used to lie down and watch the clouds all the time as a kid. I loved to pick out shapes in them. As I looked up at the sky now, I could've sworn one of the shapes was Chad's face. I shuddered. My stomach growled, so I pulled over in front of a small diner called Joe's. The inside was a recreation of an 80's diner. There were black and white checkered tiles on the floor, and the seats were made of red leather. There were pictures of celebrities like Marilyn Monroe on the wall. There was even an old jukebox in the corner. I sat down on one of the red stools at the counter and looked at the menu. I ended up ordering a chicken sandwich. As I ate, a tall blonde walked in and sat down next to me. Something about her seemed very familiar. Then I realized who she was. "Hey, Tawni!" She turned and looked at me, then smiled. I talked to Tawni all the time on the phone, but this is the first time I've seen her in person since a few weeks after So Random! finished filming.

"Sonny? Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" I studied Tawni's face. She was still pretty, if not prettier. Her hair was longer, and it was completely straight. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long flattering red top along with some very high heels.

"I've been good! We need to catch up! I need to tell you a _lot_ of things." I said enthusiastically.

"Ok! Well, let's go!" She said, standing up.

"Don't you want to eat?" I asked, skeptical.

"No, I'm fine. I'd much rather talk to my best friend that I haven't seen in ages, than order a salad."

"Ok!" I jumped up, leaving ten dollars on the counter. I followed Tawni outside and saw her get in a red Porsche.

"You can just follow me to my house" She said while getting in. I got in my car and pulled out of my parking space, following her. I noticed we were going to Beverly Hills. We drove past tons of large houses. But then, we pulled up to a gate. Tawni flashed a key card and the gate opened. I followed her in. There was a long, winding driveway leading up to her house. When we finally got there, my mouth hung open. This house was _huge_. It was like a castle! There were elaborate grass sculptures on the lawn, a large fountain in front of the house, and tons of workers tending to the many flowers that bordered the lawn. Tawni got out and said "Welcome to my personal Tawni Town!" She said to me as I stepped out of my car. When we got inside, I was surprised again. I should've known that the inside would be way better than the outside. There was a long, winding staircase on the left side of the foyer. A chandelier hung above my head. I stared at it. It was beautiful.

"Real diamonds." Tawni said as she noticed my awe. I was speechless. The walls were a cream color and they looked great against the dark brown wood floors. "This house has two tennis courts, four pools, two Jacuzzis, a movie theatre, 5 kitchens, 12 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a 7 car garage, an arcade, a spa, a helicopter pad, and my favorite: my own personal shopping mall." Now I really couldn't speak.

"Wow. How could you afford all of this?" I asked her.

"My trillionaire uncle had this built a while ago. But, when he died, he left it to me since he had no children. But, it's kind of lonely living here by myself." She said.

"I would love to live here. This is amazing."

"Would you Sonny? I would love to have you live here with me! Please?" Tawni was using her pouty face.

"Well…Tawni, I-I don't know." She gave me the pouty face again. "I guess so, but only for a little while!" Tawni started jumping up and down.

"Thank you Sonny! I love you! Now, let's go to the spa and you can tell me all about what's happening in your world." I nodded. After our spa day, it was already five o'clock. I told Tawni all about PrinceCharming107 and our date tonight. She said that I could get ready here, so I did. Tawni gave me this beautiful knee length strapless red dress. She also gave me a pair of strappy black heels. I let her do my hair and make-up. She left my hair down, but she spiral curled it. She gave me soft make-up, and I have to say, I looked pretty good. I was very excited. I put on a little perfume and I was ready. It was seven o'clock. Tawni drove me to the Neptune Club, and by the time we got there, it was seven thirty. _Right on time_, I thought. I went inside and sat on a plush chair in the lounge, waiting for my prince charming to arrive.

Chads's POV

I couldn't wait for my date tonight. I'm sure it would be an amazing girl. I put on a blue and white striped button down and a pair of black pants. I fixed my hair with gel. (A/N the way he wears it in the new season of SWAC. I just think it's so cute!) I looked in the mirror. Looks like CDC is ready to go! When I got to the Neptune Club, it was 7:25. I scanned the room for girls in red. I saw a few, but they were with dates. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Are you PrinceCharming107?"

I turned around to see Mackenzie standing there in a red, spaghetti strapped dress and red heels. "Yes. Mackenzie? _You're_ Cinderella92?" This was a surprise. I wonder if she knew it was me the whole time, and that's why she was so flirty. Well, she _is_ pretty. And she sounds down to earth from her messages, so I thought I'd give her a chance.

"Chad? Wow. I can't believe it." She smiled. "So are we going to stand here, or are you going to buy me a drink?" She laughed.

"Only if you promise not to spill it on me!" I laughed, but she looked confused. "Remember? You spilled your drink on me when we met at the Masquerade Ball."

"Oh yea! I totally forgot about that! I'm sorry! I promise not to spill my drink on you this time." She laughed, but something seemed kind of off. I just ignored it. So, I bought her a drink, and we sat there and talked. She told me things about herself, like her favorite color and her hobbies. But, as I looked into her eyes, I noticed that they were blue, and not brown like I remembered. Maybe I was crazy. It _was_ dark that day… I was probably just thinking of Sonny again. And as if my sub conscience conjured her up, there she was, sitting alone by the door. She must have a date. I wondered who he was, and if he was better looking than me. I dropped the thought and went back to talking to Mackenzie. She was actually kind of cool.

Sonny's POV

It was 7:45, and I was still alone. Was he standing me up? I looked around, hoping to see a guy waiting for me. But, instead, I saw Chad. With Mackenzie! _So he really does like her. I can't believe it._ My heart dropped a little. _But not because of Chad, because I don't care who he's with. I'm just upset because I'm being stood up. Yea, that's it._ I was standing up, getting ready to go, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a really cute guy with brown hair and brown eyes. (A/N It's Hayden. But pretend that that episode never happened, so she doesn't know him.) I smiled. "Are you my Prince Charming?" I asked him, hopeful.

"That's me! My name's Hayden." He smiled.

"I'm Allison, but people call me Sonny." I smiled back at him.

"Well, I'd love to buy you a drink, if you want one." I nodded my head and followed him to the bar. I ordered a Mai Tai, and he got a beer. We talked for a long time. He told me all about himself. I was surprised to hear that he was from Wisconsin too. We immediately clicked. He seemed like such a nice guy. But, his eyes were brown. And I remembered that they were blue. But, then again, I've been thinking of Chad so much that I expected _him_ to be my Prince Charming. Like that would happen. I talked to Hayden some more. He was really funny. But, I often found myself glancing at Chad and Mackenzie. And I could've sworn that I saw Chad sneak a few peeks over here. At the end of our date, Hayden drove me home. When I got out of the car, he kissed me. It was nice, but it was nothing like the way Chad used to kiss me. _Okay, stop thinking about Chad! _I said goodnight and went upstairs. Amazingly, I found myself thinking of Chad before I went to sleep.

Chad's POV

I drove Mackenzie home, since she had a friend drop her off at the club. I walked her to her doorstep, like a gentleman. "I actually had fun tonight." I said to her.

"Me too," She smiled. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. But, her kiss couldn't compare to kissing Sonny. Not that I was thinking of Sonny. Because I totally wasn't. She looked really pretty tonight. Not that I noticed or anything. I said goodnight to Mackenzie, and went back to my car. That night, I couldn't help but think of Sonny.

**So what did you guys think? REVIEW! I'm sorry to say that I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would like for this story. So, this may be the last chapter. I'll continue though if I get more reviews. I have A LOT planned for this story, and I would hate it if I didn't get to publish it. I rarely ask for reviews. So… You know what to do. REVIEW! And thank you to all the people who have already reviewed, even multiple times! **


	6. Killing Me Softly

**Hey guys! I'm still not happy with the number of reviews, but I just couldn't stop writing this story. But a big thanks to all of the people who have reviewed. I appreciate it. I'm dedicating this chapter to I'm-INSANELY-aweSOMEful. She has reviewed for EVERY chapter. Thank you! Also, to mrpuppy, I did give Mack and Hayden history at your suggestion. **

Sonny's POV

_2 weeks later_

It had been two weeks since Hayden and I had met at the Neptune Club. So far, our relationship was going pretty well. He was already calling me his girlfriend, and I didn't mind. Chad looked happy with Mackenzie. They were always giggling on set, and kissing in between scenes. I was almost completely over Chad. Or, at least I thought I was. I was sitting on my couch watching TV. Although my tiny TV didn't compare to Tawni's movie theatre, I was content. I told Tawni that I would move in with her as soon as I was finished with shooting my movie, which was in a few weeks. But, I had been hanging out a lot with Tawni. I actually had plans with her later that night. We were going to the premiere of a movie she had been in. As I watched a sitcom, someone knocked on my door. I opened it and was surprised to see Hayden there, holding a bouquet of yellow roses, my favorite.

"Hey, baby." He said, handing me the flowers. I took them and smiled, letting their aroma fill my nose.

"These are beautiful! Thank you. But, what are you doing here? I thought our next date wasn't until tomorrow night." I asked, confused.

"So now I can't drop in to see my girlfriend? I was thinking we could chill at my place tonight." He said, smiling the crooked smile that I loved.

"Oh. Well, I actually had plans tonight. But, we still have our date tomorrow to look forward to."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere tonight?" Hayden said, anger filling his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to let you know every little thing I was doing." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Well, you do. Cancel your plans for tonight." I was completely shocked. Then, I was completely pissed off.

"What the hell? I'm not canceling my plans tonight just because you decided to throw a temper tantrum. You're acting like a real jack ass." I said, my anger flaring with every word I spoke. Who did he think he was? Telling me to do what he said like I was some two year old that needed discipline.

"Sonny, I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Cancel. Your. Plans." He said sternly. Now I was really upset.

"And I'm only going to tell you this one more time. I'm. Not. Canceling. My. Plans." I said, practically fuming.

"Damn it, Sonny!" He screamed.

"Keep it down! I have neighbors, you know." I said in a clipped, angry tone. Then he surprised me. He grabbed both of my wrists, and held them. Tight.

"Don't- Don't tell me what to do!" He tightened his hold on my wrists. It hurt.

"Hayden- ouch- stop, that hurts." Then he started to twist them.

"Hayden! Hayden stop! That hurts!" He let me go forcefully, causing me to fall backwards. I landed on my butt.

"Get. Out." I said to him, tears prickling my eyes.

"Sonny, look, I'm sor-"

"NOW!" I cut him off. He looked at me sympathetically, and then he left my apartment. I looked down at my wrists, which were already starting to bruise. I rubbed them, and then all my tears came out. I sat there, on my floor, sobbing for the next two hours. I wasn't going to let anybody find out about this. Hayden didn't usually have a temper. He was probably just having a bad day. He didn't mean it. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 5:30. I had to be at Tawni's in an hour. I pulled myself together and took a nice, hot shower. It relieved some of my stress. Walking to my closet and picking out a short, dark blue dress, I got dressed. My bruises were purple, and they went across my wrists. I tried to cover them with cover up, but it didn't help too much. Hopefully, Tawni wouldn't notice them. I arrived at her house, promptly at 6:30. There was a limo outside, and Tawni was just about to step into it when she noticed my car.

"Sonny! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" She screamed at me. I hopped out of my car with my black clutch and hurried over to the limo. I got in, and we drove off. Tawni and I were both silent at first, but then we started to make conversation.

"So what's up, Sonny? How are you and Hayden?" She asked me.

"We have a date tomorrow." I answered, trying to smile. I wasn't completely lying. We did have a date tomorrow. I just didn't want to tell Tawni about the whole incident. But, lucky for me, Tawni loved to talk about herself. All I had to do was ask her how she was, and she launched into a full discussion. I said a few "mhms" and "no ways" to make her think I was listening. But then, my phone vibrated. My stomach jumped at the name I saw, but not in a good way. It was a text from Hayden.

BABY, IM SORRY. I LOST MY TEMPER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.

I stared at my phone screen. I didn't know whether or not I should forgive him. But then, I saw that there was more to the message.

I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN. I LOVE YOU. –H

My heart started to beat fast. Hayden loved me? A smile crossed my face. I had to forgive him. I loved him too. We were meant to be together. I texted him back.

ALL IS FORGIVEN. I LOVE YOU TOO! CYA TOMORROW ;) –S

I was joyful. So what? Hayden lost his temper. He was a guy; they did that all of the time. But, we were in love, so it was okay. Tawni looked at me and noticed I was grinning from ear to ear. A wave of understanding passed between us.

"You're in love with Hayden." She said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I'm in love with Hayden." I replied, happy to say it. It felt weird passing through my lips, but it was probably because the last person I said I was in love with was Chad. But, he didn't matter now. All that mattered was Hayden and me.

Chad's POV

_The next day_

I sat in my dressing room with Mackenzie next to me. We were rehearsing for our next scene, when my phone rang. It was a text from my manager, Trish. Mackenzie peered over my shoulder, and then turned to face me. She looked angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Who the hell is Trish?" She asked me, her eyes filled with anger. I started to laugh.

"You think this is funny? You're cheating on me, aren't you?" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. Ever since we had our date a couple of weeks ago, she had been sticking to me like static cling. Sometimes, I didn't mind. Other times, like this one, she was always accusing me of cheating on her when I got texts from girls such as my sister, or even my mom. It was annoying.

"For one thing, Trish is like, forty." I said to her.

"So now you like older women? What is with you, Chad?" She screamed.

"And another thing, Trish is my manager. She wants to know when I want to meet up to discuss what I'll be doing after filming this movie. Now can you chill?" I asked her.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Chad. I only do that because I like you so much. Sometimes I feel like another girl is going to steal you away from me." She looked down.

"No one is trying to steal me away from you, okay?" I reassured her. Mackenzie was fun to talk to, but other times, I just didn't want to be bothered with her. Sonny was much more easygoing when we were dating. "But, you have to stop flipping out over every girl I come in contact with. Just trust me." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with her big, blue eyes. I leaned in and put my mouth to hers, and kissed her. Kissing Mackenzie wasn't as fun as it used to be. When we first started dating, she was less… high maintenance. I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, smiling an irresistible smile.

"Okay. I'll stop flipping out." She said in a sigh of defeat. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and left my dressing room, muttering to herself. I sighed, rubbed my face, and closed my eyes.

Mackenzie's POV

After embarrassing myself in Chad's dressing room, again, I walked to the set and stood by the snack table. I grabbed a banana and started to peel it, but then I saw Sonny walk in with a guy. At first, I couldn't see his face. But then, as he turned and faced me, he smirked. And there was no way I could ever forget that smirk. This was the guy that pushed me down a flight of stairs. This was the guy that gave me the scar underneath my chin. This guy was abusive. This guy…was with Sonny. Although I sort of stole Chad from Sonny without her knowing, Sonny and I had become pretty good friends. She told me she had a boyfriend, but she never told me his name. But, I knew his name all too well. This guy was Hayden, my abusive ex boyfriend. I watched as he kissed Sonny goodbye, and she pranced over to me.

"Who was that?" I asked her, already knowing.

"That was my boyfriend. Hayden." She said, smiling. I looked Sonny over, trying to find any bruises on her. I didn't see any.

"Oh. So… how have you been? Are you okay?" I asked her, trying to read her face. I thought I saw a flicker of some emotion, but it went away as fast as it had come.

"I'm fine. Why?" She asked, looking at me skeptically.

"No reason." I smiled at her. Maybe Hayden had changed. It had been two years ago when they broke up. He could've gone through counseling and gotten help. Sonny looked fine. But, I decided to give her a silent warning anyway. "Be careful, okay Sonny? Some people aren't what they seem. If you need me, you can call me anytime, okay?" I looked at her one last time, before going off to my dressing room.

Sonny's POV

Mackenzie was being really weird. What was that all about? Did she… see my bruises? She couldn't have. I was wearing a long sleeved red top. After the movie with Tawni last night, I went home to find Hayden there with more flowers. He apologized, and I forgave him. But, somehow, we had ended up arguing after he asked me how my night was.

"So… how was your night?" He had asked me.

"It was good. I went to a movie premiere with Tawni. Zac Efron was there!" I had said enthusiastically.

"What's so great about Zac Efron?" He had retorted.

"Well, he has amazing eyes, a great body, and he's super cute." I said dreamily.

"If you're so into him, why don't you go be with him then?" Hayden had said angrily.

"You're being ridiculous, Hayden. I don't even _know _Zac Efron." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm ridiculous? _I'm_ ridiculous? Please. You're the one who's checking out other guys."

"I wasn't checking him out! Why are you-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Shut up, Sonny!" He grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Hayden, let go of me." I said, fearfully.

"I said shut up!" He shook me and then pushed my back into the wall. It hurt my back, and when I started crying, he quickly apologized.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I love you. You know that don't you? I just- I don't want to lose you. I guess I get jealous." He smiled crookedly. He took me in his arms and then kissed me softly, saying sorry in between every kiss.

"I lo- love you too." I had managed to choke out.

"Don't leave me, Sonny." He had said to me.

"I won't. I promise."

The next morning, I had bruises on my back, but luckily nobody would see them. Hayden offered to drive me to work, so that's why I had showed up with him. But the look in Mackenzie's eyes made me think she knew more than she let on…

**Did you like it? REVIEW! Tell me if there's anything you want me to put in my story. Also, review sending one of my characters some fan mail! I'll post your letter. Sonny could really use it right about now… Suggestions and other things are welcome. Just review! Even if it's just you talking about how you really love cheese and it has nothing to do with the story. A review is a review!**


	7. Lies, Cries, and Trying Times

**Ok guys, it's official. I feel like the worst person ever. School started and I got sooooo distracted. But,how about we all thank PaCmAn FeVeR for reminding me to update. Again, I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE MEE! Ok… so where were we… *cracks fingers and begins to type like a madman***

Sonny's POV

After filming was done, I walked over to the snack table and grabbed a banana. With all of the feelings going on in my stomach, I needed something to calm it. My mom always used to tell me that bananas cure nerves. I wasn't nervous, just scared. Scared of my new love for Hayden, scared of this twisted, dangerous side of him, scared of my love for Ch-. _Stop it Sonny! Don't think about him. He's nothing to you anymore. _I was with Hayden now. After I finished my banana, I went into my dressing room. A bin of my fan mail was there. It always makes me feel good about myself. I sifted through it and picked out a letter in a pink envelope. I opened it, and began to read.

_Dear Sonny,_

Hi! I'm Miranda and I just wanted to say I'm a BIG fan of your work! Like ginormous big! Haha I can't wait for your new movie to come out! It will be great I just know it! Especially since you and Chad get to work together again! You two have great chemistry! Well I have to go but I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan and I will definitely be going to your movie! Good luck in life! ~Miranda  


My fans were so sweet! There was one part of the letter that got to me. Chad. Me. Chemistry. I folded the letter and put it in my pocket. I don't know why, but I just wanted to keep it. Something about it made me have this feeling, almost unexplainable. Did I like the fact that people noticed the chemistry I had with Chad? No… That's insane, impossible, cra-

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of my door, and Chad walking in. I jumped, startled. I guess thinking about him, and then seeing him felt sort of… naughty. Like I shouldn't do it.

"Woah, Sonny. You look like you just saw a ghost. Or you can't believe that you're in the presence of the greatest actor of our-"

"Generation. I know Chad. Now what do you want?" I stood up and walked over to him, crossing my arms.

"Just wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing. I mean, since I'm such a great person and all." He smirked at me, and then looked down. I always loved that little dimple in his right cheek.

"Yeah Chad. You're practically a saint!" I giggled a little bit. He looked at me and smiled.

"I guess I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Don't you have your girlfriend for that? Or did you forget about her just that fast?" I said crossly.

"No… It's just that- I mean she's great and everything, but she's not-." He stopped mid-sentence. She's not what? Perfect. Ha.

"It's just that… I don't know. She's been getting on my case lately. It's starting to get annoying." He spoke so quietly, I wasn't sure if I heard him.

"So… what? Are you just going to break up with her out of the blue? Leave her confused and still completely in love with you?" Wait, what! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I didn't just say that. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, and my heart started to beat faster.

"Sonny, who are we talking about here?" He looked me in the eyes and I had to look away.

"M- Mackenzie. We're talking about Mackenzie." I looked down, and started to nervously twirl my hair around my finger.

"Sonny…" Oh no. He's using the voice. He's sorry. Chad Dylan Cooper was actually sorry. That's impossible. There's no way. But when I look at him, he is staring at me intensely, and I feel like I can see every thought running through his head. He walked toward me slowly, and did something completely unexpected. He hugged me. And not just a pat on the back. A warm, tight hug. The kind of hugs he used to give me when we were… He gave me one last squeeze, where he just so happened to touch my bruises.

"Ow…" I whimpered. I had a flashback of the night before. I stepped back away from him and put my hair in my face, trying to hide the tears that were already forming.

"Sonny, a-are you ok? What happened?" He asked frantically, trying to move my hair away from my face.

"Just… Just go Chad. Leave." I sat down on my sofa, and put my head in my hands. I was waiting to feel his body sit down next to me, but instead, I heard the door close. He was gone. This made me cry harder. He didn't care. He never cared. He wasn't sorry. I found myself shaking and sobbing. The pain from my bruises, the pain from rejection, it was all too much. But I knew I had to pull it together. I grabbed a pillow and punched it over and over and over again. It was helping, and I found my anger flowing out of me. I took a deep breath, and wiped my face. I heard mumbling outside of my door. It sounded like… arguing? But not screaming arguing. Hushed arguing, like the people didn't want anyone to hear them. I rubbed my face a little more and walked to the door. When I opened it, Hayden and Mackenzie turned and looked at me, obviously startled. Why would they be arguing?

"Um, hi Hayden. I see you've met Mackenzie." I said, uncertainly. They sure looked like they knew each other, but that couldn't be possible.

"Uh, yeah. We just met. Hayden was just… telling me about how much he likes you!" Mackenzie smiled, but I saw right through it. Something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing here Hayden?" I asked.

"I came to pick you up. I mean, since I drove you here… I thought you might need a ride home." He half smiled at me, but his eyes kept darting back to Mackenzie. What was going on here?

"Yeah. Ok. Hayden, can I talk to you for a sec," I said, looking at Mackenzie, "Like, privately?"

"I can take a hint. I'll see you guys later, I guess." Mackenzie's eyes seemed to linger on mine for a little bit longer. Was she trying to tell me something? She walked away and I closed the door.

"So, how do you know Mackenzie?" I asked Hayden, skeptical of his answer.

"She told you. We just met." He looked at me, then looked down.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You guys didn't look like you just met. How do you know each other?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well, she dated my friend. It was a while ago. They were pretty serious, and she was asking me about him. That's all." He said it with such honesty, that there was no way for me not to believe him. But still, somewhere deep inside of me, I wanted to question him. Of course, I didn't.

"Oh. Ok then." I smiled, and he pulled me towards him and kissed me. It didn't make me feel giddy, or bubbly. It was empty. That's not what love is supposed to be like. It's supposed to be magical. I guess I was just in a bad mood. His kisses would be better when I was happy. Well, I thought they would.

Chad's POV

"No… It's just that- I mean she's great and everything, but she's not-." _You_. She's not _you_, Sonny. Why couldn't I say that? Why couldn't I just be honest for once?

"It's just that… I don't know. She's been getting on my case lately. It's starting to get annoying." I said. I felt guilty talking about my girlfriend with my ex-girlfriend.

"So… what? Are you just going to break up with her out of the blue? Leave her confused and still completely in love with you?" I wasn't paying attention, but then I had to look at her. Everything Sonny said had a deeper meaning. And I knew exactly what the meaning was.

"Sonny, who are we talking about here?" I looked into her eyes and watched her look away.

"M- Mackenzie. We're talking about Mackenzie." Yeah right. I knew her better than that.

"Sonny…" I've never felt worse in my life. Our break up, being with Mackenzie, it was all a mistake. A huge mistake. I just needed to hold her. I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her and held her in my arms. And then I squeezed her tight.

"Ow…" Did she just say… ow? I don't understand. Did I hurt her? I barely touched her! I was nervous.

"Sonny, a-are you ok? What happened?" She put her hair in front of her face, and I tried to move it but she pulled away. She was crying. And I was genuinely confused.

"Just… Just go Chad. Leave." Leave? I couldn't leave her. She needed me. But wait, that's what her boyfriend was for. She didn't need me. She probably didn't even want me here. She said leave. So I left. When I closed the door, I heard her crying get louder. I walked back to my dressing room, feelings of doubt and regret circling my mind. I just couldn't make sense of what just happened.

Mackenzie's POV

I walked out of my dressing room, thinking about my lines. I needed to practice crying on cue. When I looked up, I saw Hayden. Memories of the two of us came back to me. His cold hands slapping me across the face, the bruises, the scars- physical and mental. Well, at least now I know what to think of when I want to cry on cue. I mustered up all of my courage and walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here Hayden?" I said angrily.

"Chill. I'm here to see Sonny. My _girlfriend_." He smirked at me. I hated that smirk. That disgusting, vile smirk. He walked away from me in the direction of Sonny's dressing room. He stopped at her door and turned around to face me.

"You better not hurt her, Hayden. I _will_ call the cops." I threatened.

"Oh please. Are you forgetting who my dad is?" I hated that he was right. His dad bailed him out of everything! Being the head chief of police, he had a lot of pull.

"You can't hide behind your dad forever Hayden. Bruises don't lie. Someday, you'll get what's coming to you. I guarantee it. And if I find out that you put a single finger on her, I swear-"

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Please. We've been down that road before. And I _always_ win." He laughed at me. And in that single instant I relived every smack, every punch, and every kick.

"I hate you. I will always hate you. I-I can't even speak to you right now! You make me sick to my stomach. You're a lying piece of _shit_. You deserve to rot in hell." I was fuming. He just made me so mad! I couldn't help myself. I saw anger in his eyes.

"Whatever. You don't matter. I'll do whatever I want. And if you try to stop me, I'll make your world a living hell. Got that?" I looked down. I knew he was serious. I wanted to tell Sonny, but I couldn't.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Just then Sonny opened her door. My head snapped towards her. Did she just hear everything we said? I was hoping so. Then she would know what Hayden was really like.

"Um, hi Hayden. I see you've met Mackenzie." She said. Talk about your awkward moment.

"Uh, yeah. We just met. Hayden was just… telling me about how much he likes you!" I was lying through my teeth. I tried to smile to cover it up.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing here Hayden?" She asked.

"I came to pick you up. I mean, since I drove you here… I thought you might need a ride home." I looked at Hayden and he looked at me. Sonny had to know something was up.

"Yeah. Ok. Hayden, can I talk to you for a sec," she said, "Like, privately?"

"I can take a hint. I'll see you guys later, I guess." I smiled and she closed the door. I just hoped she was ok.

Chad's POV 

I couldn't just sit there in my dressing room. I had to apologize to Sonny. I had to tell her how I felt. But, what about Mackenzie? I liked her, but I didn't love her. This was going to be hard. I got up and walked out of my room, running through what I was going to say in my head.

"Sonny… I love you. No… Sonny we need to talk… No. Ugh." I accidentally bumped into Mackenzie.

"Oh, um sorry." I looked at her and half smiled.

"Where's the fire?" Mackenzie laughed. She looked really pretty when she laughed.

"I was just going to get something to eat. I'm starving!" I laughed and tried to seem convincing. Being an actor finally paid off.

"Oh well ok. Hey, um have you talked to Sonny at all today?" She asked me.

"What? No. I mean why?" Did she know what I was about to do? Did she know about my conversation with Sonny? No way. No frickin' way.

"No reason. Just wondering." She said, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, after I eat I'm going to uh, run some lines with her. In her dressing room." Why was I babbling? I needed to clean up my act.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Mackenzie said to me.

"What? Why? Is she- is she hurt? Is she ok?" I asked her. Did our conversation really make her that upset?

"Um, no… She's fine. She's just in there with Hayden right now…" Hayden. She's with Hayden. I should've known.

"Oh. Ok." I started to head back to my dressing room.

"I thought you were going to get some food." She said skeptically.

"I'm not hungry anymore." I replied.

**Ok… Sooo what did you think? Review! I really hoped you liked it. And let's have a big thank you for MirandaKP for posting a fan letter. She was the ONLY one. And your fan letter (both) will be coming back into the story soon. You guys can still put suggestions and questions in your comments and I will look at all of them. **


End file.
